mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page! When I make a trade market tell me here so you can buy items. Have fun! I have a trade market up so you can get items. Legoguy1866Legoguy1866 (talk) To find it in search type User:Legoguy1866/The best deals.Legoguy1866Legoguy1866 (talk) Store Hello legoguy I'm from The MLN Elves store If you need any questions on how to operate your store then you can ask me.-- 13:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) On your talk page? Legoguy1866Legoguy1866 (talk) :Sure.-- 13:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I might be there sometime. I understand this a lot.Legoguy1866 (talk) :Glad to here it an d maybe you can even visit my store sometime to just check it out. ( closed right now ). Oh and you can ask german77 to help you with your sig.-- 13:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'll find him sometime.Legoguy1866 (talk) help I'm here to help you in all. In your user page you can add all about you like your rank in mln or other this just don't say secret codes.-- 13:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That helped a lot.Legoguy1866 (talk) And in your user page is not a talk page you can delete all stuff and you don't need to put your sig.-- 13:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) OKay thanks again.Legoguy1866 (talk) How can I give barnstars?Legoguy1866 (talk) You can give barnstars by the following template Remember don't copy the no wiki code ok!-- 11:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) When will they show up? I tried one on german77s page but on preview did not see it.Legoguy1866 (talk) 11:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Thanks for all of your edits, they are much appreciated here. Please, when you are adding information use correct spelling and grammar, and ask yourself if that info is actually necessary. 15:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll do that.Legoguy1866 (talk) Thanks for the name... Do you want can I make you a sig? if so what color?-- 21:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A black sig. And sure. I forgot my sig. Sorry Legoguy1866 (talk) How can I make my own sig? sig Here you go [[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] ---- -- 21:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I love it!Legoguy1866 (talk) ok Okay; do not listen to anything the other users have told you, unless it's someone like Kjhf or German77. Put the following code in your sig box in Special:Preferences: Do not modify the code in any way. Copy it over, deleting any previously existing text within your sig. If someone else tells you that you've done it wrong, don't listen unless, as said before, that person is German77, Kjhf, or someone else who has had a lot of experience with sigs. (Followed by 100 zeroes talkc ontribs 17:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC))-- 21:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) G2G later signing out -- 21:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) See ya. See ya later I need to get off so see you all later. Hey hey do you need any help on your page?-- 03:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, umm how do I make it a differnt color? I keep forgeting to put my sig!Legoguy1866 (talk) Welcome to wikia! Welcome, My name is skullkeepa14 or skull for short. Anyway I did a few minor edits to ur page. You might wanna add a few pictures of ur badges!. And remember always use the preview button!-- 11:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How do I add pics for my badges? And thanks for putting my MLN link. If you don't see a sig it's me.Legoguy1866 (talk) 11:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to properly put them in but i'll try. Have a look at my user page see if u like anything and perhaps vote on my poll?-- 11:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Now have a look at ur page, Wats ur favourite colour?-- 11:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) black.Legoguy1866 (talk) 12:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) We can't make ur user page black! it needs to be something like red, dark green, blue once u decide tell one of the experienced ppl and they will tell u the code for it-- 12:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Now any last questions, o and did u notice the message at the top of ur userpage changes to whoevers name is viewing it?-- 12:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I've Edited your page enough, twll me if u like it?-- 12:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I like it.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) J stop Black I have a funny feeling u r a sockpuppet of J stop Black, if u r we can trace ur ip to any of ur original accounts!!!-- 13:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Dude I never heard of that guy!Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) color Well its kinda hard what color do you want your page... http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htmand I'll do it-- 15:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'll have blue pleaseLegoguy1866 (talk) 23:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sig with ~~~~ Go to my preferences and in the sig box put: (copy and pasting it is the easiest way) if you do that you that is (when you sig --~~~~ it will look like not just User:Legoguy1866User talk:Legoguy1866 hope it works-- 15:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Apologies Hello there and welcome to the wiki! I greatly apologize for the excessive advertising, overdone welcoming, and unnecessary introduction to very complicated wiki code. I am afraid to say that you have joined the wiki at a time when the majority of editors know quite little about civilized editing and will need much work on polite welcoming, unfortunately. I greatly apologize for the atrocious behavior that my colleagues have displayed to you, and I sincerely hope that you will make great contributions to the wiki to help us grow and provide better experiences for our readers. If you need assistance, then please drop a message at my talk or Kjhf's talk. Thanks for reading! 23:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout before, U want any help with rank 3 items?-- 07:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Solar Power Cells. What can I buy them for?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I could sell u them for 1-2 clix each, But u can get cheaper if u look around the markets? Have Fun!!!!-- 02:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Legoguy1866 (talk) 11:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) FB100Z What did you do?Legoguy1866 (talk) 17:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Link please? Can someone put the link to get to the sig box?Legoguy1866 (talk) 18:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) store help Sure I'll help you just tell me what you need.-- 15:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Huh?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : ON my talk page you siad You needed help setting up so what do you need: A background color or maybe a link to your store.-- 15:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. Sorry.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I can help you stock up if you like.-- 15:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Is it for a price?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha. No. I do not help people for profit.-- 15:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So for free I guess?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Bingo.-- 15:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than I will have 10 of everything in my store than. I'll send you a friend request. You can block me after.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Remember I don't have everything.-- 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than. Well everyone doesn't have everything.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) blue YOU said blue not skyblue... I know but I changed it because I couldn't see everything well. Sorry 'bout that.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) sig box It's ok sig box P just go into your preferences and there is a box for your sig I can't see it.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I have centered your page Sig box 1st go to your page 2nd near your avatar click on the last one (preferences) 3rd there is a box e.g. signature: 4th in the sig box put: and your done! Hope this works Hope it works! 19:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Joeman I did that but it didn't work. Let me try again. Legoguy1866 Lets see about this time.[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 19:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It did! Horray![[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 20:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) WOW!! Your new to MLNW and u've already got 21 messages!!-- 11:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm popular![[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 11:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) sorry for the bad newsa but your sig is still acting up for some reason. p.s. I was wondering if you wanted to join my shop as a worker. If your interested of course.-- 19:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll do that. My sig is working for me.[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 20:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) good So now you can go --~~~~ and you will have your sig! -- 15:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) help do you need any help? want any thing on my page? just ask BTW you can I mean: you might want to delete some of your talk page (the old stuff) :so need anything click here, ::-- 15:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar-edit User:Skipper733 is right try it agan but did you fill in your name?-- 15:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC)